


A Job for Shanker

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin has a job for Shanker.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Shanker & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	A Job for Shanker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my story Domesticity, but it's good as a standalone piece.

He was fidgeting, as always.Robin had never seen Shanker sit still for even a minute.“I’ve got a job for you, Shanker.”

“Oh, yeah?How much does it pay?”

“This one is a freebie.”

“I don’t do that, love.Pay up, cash on the barrel.”

“Don’t you want to know what the job is?”

“Nope, not if it doesn’t involve cash in my pocket!What’s wrong with you?We’ve always gotten along well—you pay, I deliver.”

“This one you’ll want to do for nothing, trust me.”

“I doubt it!”Shanker drank the tea Robin had made for him, glaring at her over the cup.Robin waited patiently for Shanker’s curiosity to get the better of him.

“Ok, what is it?It had better be good.”

“Oh, you are going to want to pay me to be in on this one.”

“We’re going to kill that bastard that murdered Leda?”

“No blood will be spilled during this little errand, Shanker.You know me better than that.”

“Yeah, you are as straight as Bunsen.Pair of stiffs, you two.”

“Well-paying stiffs, remember.Don’t disrespect your employers.”

“It’s the truth!” Shanker protested. 

“You have to be here tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. on the nose to meet Cormoran and me.”

“That’s way too early!”Shanker protested.

“No, we have to meet Nick and Ilsa and Lucy at 11 at the Chelsea Old Town Hall and it’ll take a while to get there.” 

“Why?”

“Because Cormoran and I are getting married and I want you to be my bridesmaid.”

“Bloody hell! BLOODY HELL!!”Shanker grabbed Robin and hugged her tight.“What do I have to do?”

“Basically just show up and hold my little bouquet and our wedding rings until we need them.Nick and Ilsa are going to sign as our witnesses.You don’t have to worry about revealing your real name that way.” 

“Can I wear a tie that matches your dress?” 

In his office in the next room Strike was trying not to laugh.

“Of course you can, but I’m wearing a cream dress.I think you’d look better in a green tie since that would set off my hair and your beard.” 

Shanker beamed.“Green tie, 10 a.m.See you tomorrow!”

Shanker stuck his head in Strike’s office, shouted “About time,” then bounded out of the office and ran down the stairs.

Strike leaned against the door of his little office, smiling at Robin.“Want to place bets on where he steals a green tie?”

“I do not want to know.I just hope that he doesn’t present us a bill for his services as a wedding present.”

“You were the one who wanted him as a bridesmaid.I hope he doesn’t show up with every bobby in the area on his tail!”The partners smiled at each other, kissed, and went back to work. 


End file.
